LA VIDA ES PERFECTA O NO?
by angelsegura97
Summary: QUE PASARA CUANDO LA RELACIÓN DE RENESMEE Y JAKE EMPIECE A FUNCIONAR, QUE PASARA CUANDO JAKE,BELLA Y EDWARD TENGAN QUE DECIDIR ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE
1. Chapter 1

LA VIDA ES PERFECTA O NO?

Estaba feliz por fin mi vida era perfecta con una hija maravillosa, un esposo el cual amaba. Por estos dos maravillosos seres y por el resto de mi familia seria capaz de dar la vida cada uno de ellos contribuyeron en un factor especifico de mi relación con Edward y mi hija por ejemplo CARLISLE bueno de el tengo infinidad de cosas que decir como que mi segundo papa es el mas maravilloso doctor y abuelo que pueda existir en el mundo aunque al principio el concluyó que matar a mi preciosa bebe era lo mejor para mi salud. cuando tome mi decisión de que no la mataría ya que preferiría morir yo que ella, Carlisle me apoyo cuidándome, tratando de luchar por mi vida que en ese momento estaba al borde de la muerte pero no importa por mi hijo(a) lucharía hasta el final. El fue quien decidido que al momento de tener a Renesmee me debería convertir en fin Carlisle es genial mi segundo papa ese quien yo busco cuando quiero un consejo lo adoro con todo mi corazón. Otra persona que amo es a ESME la adoro seria capaz de todo por ella, ella mi segunda madre aquella que tiene una mirada maternal en sus ojos para cada uno de nosotros aquella que comprende mis locuras en fin aquella que nos apoya en cada momento de nuestras vidas. Pero que se podría decir de mi mejor amiga y hermana ALICE

Quien es mi gran confidente, ella quien alguna vez le salvo la vida al amor de mi vida aquella con la cual comparto mis mas profundos secretos aquella con la que aun que lo odie comparto los días de copras en fin mi pequeña duende mi hermana consentida y adorada daría todo por ella. Aunque mi hermanito JASPER no se queda atrás en ningún momento él es el que me controla cuando estoy nerviosa, triste y tal vez ansiosa aquel que con su valentía se atrevió a recordar su doloroso pasado para entrenarnos para una guerra generada por mi y para salvarme a mi en fin el que siempre me defiende del gran oso de la casa EMMET bueno el aunque es un fastidio y divulga mi relación en pareja con Edward lo adoro es aquel que me defiende el hermano menor de mi hija digo menor por que Renesmee aparenta dieciséis años pero tiene seis y su madurez es la de una joven de veintiséis bueno volvamos a Emmet aquel con el que bromeo quien es el fuerte aquel con el que jugamos a las luchas él es mi hermano menor esposo de la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa ROSALIE la segunda madre de mi hija aquella que la consiente en todo que nos aconseja a Renesmee y a mi, por ella tuve a mi bebe ya que ella fue la única que me apoyo en mi decisión de tener mi bebe pero bueno todo esto da campo a uno de mis motores mi reina hermosa RENESMEE fruto de un amor que al principio fue prohibido pero ahora es perfecto ella nació para hacerme aun mas feliz de lo que ya era, es aquella personita que me pide consejos y me aconseja que confía en mi que se siente protegida cuando yo le hablo que confía en mi todos sus secretos que cree que bajo mi protección y la de su padre no le pasará nada es aquella por la cual daría mi vida aquella por la que luche un mes muy largo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento aquella que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante cuando encuentro algún tropiezo aquella que cuando le peleo prefiere bajar su cabeza y no estar enojada por mi pero no solo ella baja su cabeza por mi yo me arrodillaría por ella por que sin ella yo no seria nadie, aquella que me confiesa su amor por mi mejor amigo JAKE quien me dio alientos cuando estaba muriendo sin importar lo mucho que lo lastimara él siempre estaba ahí para mi, claro la relación cambio cuando me entere que se había imprimado de mi bebe de mi muñeca pero no cambio par mal si no que de una u otra forma se volvió mas madura, pero en fin como no quererlo si hasta llegue a pensar que lo amaba pero como no amarlo si fue capaz de arriesgar su vida por mi y por mi hija claro obviamente no es ni el cuarto de el amor que siento por mi gran esposo y confidente EDWARD bueno que puedo decir de él lo que pasa es que no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que lo amo y lo agradecida que estoy que le haya dado sentido a mi vida es aquel hombre que con solo su mirada me puede derretir que con solo un te amo muy sincero que veo en sus ojos me haga volar que con solo un roce de piel me puede llevar directo al cielo en fin me podría extender a un mas pero no terminaría nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward me saco de mis pensamientos con una insistente propuesta de irnos a estudiar a la universidad de Alaska yo no quería ya que Jake y Renesmee sufrirían mucho aunque mi hija no lo quisiera aceptar se estaba empezando a enamorar de su mejor amigo Jake quien es el que siempre la a apoyado en este momento estaba planeando la fiesta de los dulces 16 de mi hija será una fiesta sencilla solo las familias y los amigos de Renesmee. Le pregunte a Edward que le daríamos de regalo a nuestra hija el me respondió baja al garaje y luego ve a mi antigua habitación cuando entre al garaje había un volvo rosa con vidrios polarizados me asombre pero quede pasmada cuando vi el enorme piano de cola rosa que decía más que a mi propia vida yo lo abrase y lo bese aunque hubieran pasado 16 años aun sentía la misma intensidad que me provocaban sus besos y caricias mientras jugaba con mi cuello a darme besos que sabia que me ponían mal ya que eran irresistibles yo lo halé hacia la cama que en este momento daba gracias que la hubiera comprado cuando aun era humana despues de terminar con nuestra loca faena me vestí y llame a nessi para que se fuera directamente a la cabaña ya que ella no sabia nada de su fiesta por lo tanto no podria entrar al jardin de la mansion cullen que estaba perfecamente adornado con estrellas y corazones rosas. Llegamos por la noche y jake estaba jugando con nessi a ver quien podia responder mas preguntas de me atrevo Edward y yo mandamos a dormir a nessi y fuimos a cazar para la fiesta de mañana en la cual asisitirian humanos. Llegamos por la mañana hoy era el cumpleaños de Renesmee quien estaba durmiendo aun Edward la dsperto con la cancion que compuso cuando ella era una bebe nessi nos abrazo y nos dio las gracias Alice ya le había llevado un vestido rosa señido al cuerpo que resaltaba su figura cuando llegamos a la casa cullen todos gritaron sorpresa a lo que ella atendió con un gran grito luego de varias horas llegaba el momento de los regalos empezaron Alice y jasper quienes le regaron un nuevo día de compras con lo que ella quisiera, esmme y carlisle quienes le dieron dos tiquetes para ir a Hawái luego seguimos nosotros pero antes de dar el regalo quiero decirte algo nessi te amo con todas mis fuerzas eres nuestra razon de ser por eso lucharemos toda la vida por tenerte lo mejor que podemos por que fuiste lo mejor que llego a nuestras vidas luego de que rensmee llorara por mis palabras, tocara el piano y le diera una vuekta a su nuevo auto siguio rosalie quien le dio un diario con una pulsera que era la llave del diario y le dijo sabes que eres nuestra hija.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Renesmee

Después de bailar un rato y divertirme con mis amigos Jacob me invito a dar un paseo yo lo acepte cuando estábamos caminando por el bosque él me dijo estas hermosa aun no puedo creer que se haya pasado el tiempo tan rápido pareciera que fuera ayer cuando te enseñaba junto con tus padres a caminar yo solo lo miraba la verdad es que hace algunos meses he ido sintiendo algo más que una fuerte amistado por jake pero me daba miedo confesárselo ya que el todavía me consideraba como una niña se me derramo una lagrima al pensar en esto y el me pregunto qué te pasa hermosa porque lloras yo le dije por nada jake no te preocupes son tonterías a lo que él me respondío no nessie nada que te haga llorar es una tontería sabes que puedes confiar en mí que yo soy como tu hermano mayor y yo le respondí sentándome en el suelo húmedo ese el problema jake que me consideras todavía una niña veras hace más o menos unos dos meses he venido sintiendo un lazo más fuerte hacia ti que una gran amistad pero tenía miedo de confesártelo por esta razón por que tú crees que yo soy muy chiquita para ti Jacob solo me brazo y me dijo mira Ness este es el día más feliz de mi vida no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para que me digas esto sé que no es fácil confesar un sentimiento haca otra persona pero quiero decirte que yo también te amo que eres mi todo que sin ti yo no podría vivir yo solo me puse en pies y sonreí el me correspondió con un dulce y tímido beso en los labios a lo que yo le correpondí con un beso apasionado y lleno de amor solo nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire yo le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja eso quiere decir que ya somos novios verdad? Jake me dijo no todavía yo solo solte una lagrima el me dijo falta esto RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAM quieres ser mi novia yo me lance sus brazos y le dije lobito tonto no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera antes de darle un beso en los labios que ya estaba pasando a mayores. Jake me detuvo diciendome si tu papá se entera me mata a lo que yo le respondí no por que si te mata a ti mata a la mitad de mi corazón mientras caminabamos acordamos que mañana les dariamos la noticia a mi familia pero que primero deberia hablar con mamá.


End file.
